Voldemort's Not Real
by OsakaBlues
Summary: "You hit Voldemort? Ahh Finn, he's not real.. you know that, right?"


It was three AM when Kurt woke up by his phone beeping loudly on his night stand. He sat up grumbling, knowing that he needed to get so many hours sleep. This call had better be important or whoever woke him was going to suffer. He answered sleepily, mumbling something which didn't even translate to English. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Finn's shaky voice spoke.

"Kurt? Is that you, Kurt?"

Kurt flicked on the light and furrowed his brows, wondering why Finn was calling him at three in the morning then asking if it was actually him.

"Yes, Finn. It's me. Why did you wake me up?"

Finn didn't respond for a while, just breathed into the phone, obviously trying to calm himself down. Kurt was not the most patient person in the world, especially when tired and confused so if Finn didn't answer soon...

"I screwed up, Kurt..." The shaky voice answered on the phone. "I screwed up really bad."

"What happened Finn? Calm down and tell me what happened."

By now, all irratation Kurt had felt was dissolved and his main concern wasn't beating the crap out of Finn for distrubing him but seeing what was wrong and helping him. The other boy obvious needed him and if it was important enough for him to be up and about this late, early?, then he wasn't going to get mad.

"C-Can I come over?" Finn's voice whispered and Kurt could almost hear the tears in his voice. 

"Sure, Finn. I'll be at the door. Just be quiet, dad's asleep."

He hung the phone up and looked around his room, just knowing sleep was out of the question and he'd just have to suffer through the day. He swung his legs out of his bed and headed up from his bedroom onto the first floor, waiting beside the front door for Finn to arrive. Many scenarios passed through his mind, some stupid and some worrisome. But he wouldn't know till the kid got here.

Finally, after what felt like forever but was really only about ten minutes, he heard a soft knock at the door so he opened it and let Finn in. The tall boy was still in his pajamas and his hair was ruffled. His face was pale and he looked like he'd been crying. Kurt frowned and motioned from them to go downstairs and talk down there where they wouldn't risk Burt waking up. He might be semi-alright with being woken up, but Burt normally wasn't.

They headed down and Kurt gently pushed Finn onto his bed, sitting beside him. Finn was shaking lightly and fiddling with his hands so Kurt had to speak first.

"Finn? What happened?"

"I saw him.." Finn whispered, his eyes closing and his breathing hitching a little.

"Who did you see?" Kurt questioned, taking one of Finn's hands in his own, trying to comfort the kid. A few months ago, Kurt would be blushing and giggling at holding his hand but now, he was just content in comforting him.

"V-V.." Finn started, his voice hitching and he shook his head, unwilling to go on.

"Alright, Finn. Tell me how you messed up then?" Kurt was tired and if Finn was just going to be silly then he was going to hurry this along.

"I hit him."

Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at Finn. What was Finn doing hitting people in his pajamas at three in the morning?

"Who Finn? Just tell me who you hit."

"V-Vol.. Voldemort!"

Kurt just stared at him, eyebrows raised as if he was expecting Finn to burst out laughing and proclaim it all to be a joke. But when Finn just shuddered and brang his knees up to his chest, hugging himself, Kurt just had to ask what was going on and figure out why Finn was being so... Finn.

"You hit Voldemort? Ahh Finn, he's not real.. you know that, right?"

Finn glared at the smaller boy, a tear falling down his cheek as he wiped it angrily.

"He is real. He tried to kill me! I mean it, Kurt! I messed up and he's after me!"

Kurt held back a smile, knowing it would get Finn even madder at him.

"Oh Finn.. I think you just had a bad dream, buddy. It's okay, he's not after you, I promise. IF Voldemort was real, which he's not, he'd be after Harry, not you. Calm down, Finn. It was just a dream."

Finn looked down and closed his eyes, shuddering again as if cold but he was still just freaking out a little bit.

"Are you s-sure?" He whispered, biting down on his lip hard.

"One hundred percent positive, Finn. Look, sleep here tonight. I'll protect you if anyone tries to hurt you, alright. No-one will though." Kurt added that last part in, smiling at Finn's suddenly scared face.

It took Finn ten minutes to lie comfortably in Kurt's bed and another ten minutes before Kurt, who was curled up beside the warm and bigger boy, could convince him to fall asleep.

The next morning, Burt came downstairs to see Finn and Kurt curled up with each other in Kurt's bed, a rope wrapped around his bed with signs hung from the bed posts, warning "We know spells that can take you down!" and "Harry won't let you get away with killing me." He raised an eyebrow but tiptoed back upstairs, not even wanting to know.

End.


End file.
